written in the stars
by Nonny21
Summary: The X-files has been re-sanctioned and William Scully -the son Scully and Mulder gave away-  has a new partner!  Will their attraction hinder their ability to solve this case?  Or was their love  like his parent's  written in the stars?
1. new partner

There is so much we will never understand about human nature, serial killers and rapists. But what if there are worse monsters out there? As an FBI Agent William Scully had seen more than his share of strange things, but this case was off his radar. A young boy had gone missing from a Iowa farm town. his body was later discovered in a corn filed, in the middle of what the locals called a crop circle.

Will shook, his head and handed a copy of his filed report to the young secretary. "this one is to wired for me. Maybe your guys can make heads or tails of it." the girl accepted the folder.

"I'll get a team on it right away." she told him and closed the door in his face Will was glad he hadn't been asked to stay and explain the case to the weirdos who worked in the basement office. They were called the x-files, a group of strange FBI agents assigned to investigate the weird cases no one else wanted.

William was a good agent, had 70% conviction rate on his cases, and was respected amongst his peers. Will's personal life consisted of going home and watching TV alone on the couch until he conked out around midnight. The job was Will's life. "Scully!" Skinner called.

"yes sir?"

"you handed off the Mitchell case without permission?"

"i was on my way to your office. It isn't a normal case sir."

"i don't care. The family is angry, they are talking to the press."

"what for? FBI agents hand off cases all the time."

"the x-files have a reputation. They are saying the FBI is insensitive towards their grief of losing their son." Skinner shook his head and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"those loons claim their so was killed by aliens!" Will shouted in anger.

"i know, and the last thing I want is you going any where near the x-files. But we don't need the bad press. I am re-assigning you to this case, with Agent Riley."

"what ever you say." Will turned and headed back down to the thick metal door with X-files printed in thick black letters.

The young secretary answered the door again. She was around 25, her hair was in a short red bob. She was a little overweight but still very cute... not the kind of person you'd expect to find in a secret underground office. "come on in, we don't bite." she grinned. Will followed her into a nice neat office covered in pictures of UFOs and aliens. There were five desks around the wall and a few spare chairs. "Zoe will be right out." the girl said sitting at one of the desks.

"who?" Will pulled a chair up to the front of her desk

"agent Riley." she rolled her eyes. The main door opened again and two men came in, with their cloths disheveled. They were laughing and jostling each other back and forth.

"who's the suit?" the taller asked. He had short spiked brown hair and a big grin.

"this is agent William Scully, Zoe's new partner." the Secretary told them. The two men laughed.

"she is gonna eat Mr. Bland alive" the shorter one grinned.

"i don't know, he's kinda cute. Maybe she'll let him live." the Secretary who's name was Jo, told them. "agent Scully this is Agent James Tomas and special agent John Grimm."

"please," the taller one responded. "I'm Jimmy and he's Johnny."

"gentile men, pleasure to meet you."

"Zoe is gonna have a field day with this one!" Johnny grinned. "tell me you have at least heard of her?" Will nodded.

"agent Riley was top of her class, she is the youngest agent to be in charge of a department and..."

"and she was hand picked by the legend himself, agent Fox Mulder, to be his successor. You know there is a story saying your his kid... got the same last name as his partner, look a hell of a lot like him. What do ya say? You mulder's son?"

"i never met agent Mulder, or his partner. Your not the first to ask that question."

"your to plain to be mulder's kid. Ya got no personality."Johnny said slapping will on the shoulder. The big door opened again and in walk the most beautiful woman Will had eve laid eyes on. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back in a cascade of ringlets. Her perfect body curved in all the rite places. She had on a dark pencil skirt, a dark fitted suit jacket and button down shirt beneath. Her perfume wafted on the breeze of the air conditioning, intoxicating William. Her face was warm and happy, but those alluring dark brown eyes held such beautiful sorrow.

"Agent Scully, how nice to see you here!" she grinned and held out her hand. "i have heard good things about you." Will was paralyzed, looking into those pools of melted chocolate, she could drown a man with her eyes.

"uummm... yes. Nice yo meet you to." he stammered taking her hand, and in an act completely out of character he raised her hand to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"no need for that sir, I assure you." she smiled and took her had back. "i think perhaps we should get our selves on a plain... we have a murder to solve."


	2. crop circles

The flight wasn't long, around four hours all together. Will took off his suit jacket and stretched out, his big feet stuck under the seat in front of him. Zoe sat in her seat beside him with the try table pulled down, typing away at her laptop. "what ya typing?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"field report." she replied.

"you haven't started yet, what could you possibly have to type?"

"went through your preliminary, I'm making notes and trying to get a feel. plus I keep a lot of personal notes." she continued typing.

"any notes about me?" he opened an eye.

"though my new partner lacks the passion I feel necessary to work continually in the x-files he has potential to be an excellent agent. I will enjoy the learning experience of working with Mr. Scully, perhaps we can both gain something from our experiences during our partnership." she read aloud from what she had written.

"i lack passion?" he sat up and looked at her.

"not in general, as I stated you are an excellent agent, intelligent and attractive. But you are not X-file material." she didn't stop typing.

"you find me attractive?"

"incredibly so." she didn't sound like she was attractive. "you are a handsome physical specimen. As I am sure you feel the same about me."

"your sure?"

"well you did kiss my hand." she stopped typing and gave him a coy smile. "go to sleep Agent Scully, maybe I'll wake sleeping beauty with a kiss when we land." despite her sweet promise Will was not able to get any sleep on that flight. He watched Shrek while Zoe typed away on that keyboard.

The family of the dead child was relieved to see him again when they arrived at the home. "we thought you weren't coming back." the grieving mother said throwing her arms around Will. He didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"not at all ma'am. I just had to go collect my partner. This is spacial agent Riley." Zoe held out her hand and shook the poor woman's hand.

"I'm sorry about your loss ma'am. We're gonna do every thing we can to catch who ever did this." she said. The woman pulled Zoe in for a hug, witch Zoe returned.

"how are you going to catch aliens? It's hopeless!" the woman bawled into Zoe's shoulder.

"in all things it is better to hope than to despair*" she told the woman patting her on the arm as she let go. "I'd like to get a good look at this crop circle." the woman nodded and wiped at her tears.

"I'll take you out there." William told her. The field in question was just a few miles down the road, a large pattern common in crop circles was almost dead center. Will and Zoe made their way to the center in silence. Will watched as Zoe bent down and inspected the trampled ground.

"where was the boy found?" she asked. Will pointed to a body outline in the dirt. "this wasn't aliens, thou someone went through a lot of trouble to make it look like it was."

"how do you know that?" Will bent down beside her to try and see what she saw.

"well the general belief is that crop circles are created when a space craft lands in a field, or when they are trying to make land mark for each other when visiting. Either way a true crop circle is burned into the crop. This one has been made with board and weights."

"how hard would it be to make this in one night?"

"this design is a fairly simple one, it would still take a few guys all night to complete."

"how many?"

"three at the very least. There is usually one in the middle and one somewhere above calling down orders and then the rest are actually making the design. I gotta say there might have been as many as fifty people working on this."

Will paced back and forth for a time, his lips moved as he spoke to himself. Mentally working out the problem. Zoe watched his handsome brow furrow in deep thought. How like his father he looked in that suit. Poor William had never known his father or mother. he'd had no time to learn at fox's feet the passion that was so driving in her own life. Will had not known his own mother's sweet inquisitive nature that had taught Zoe to question every thing.

"how is this done? You said boards and weights but how?"

"with the circles in this design it is easiest to put a steak in the middle of the area and tie a board to it. Working in expanding circles the corn stalks are bent down by weighing down the board and dragging it along. At the end of each turn the ends of the bent stalks are woven together to keep them down."

"so what your saying is it takes a lot of work?"

"that's an understatement. Look I have helped make a fare few of these things, no one leaves that field till its done and ever one walks away groaning." he nodded.

"OK come with me."

*Johann Wolfgang von Goethe


	3. best kept secret

William sat in the drivers seat, sipping coffee from a paper cup. Zoe beside him just stared, he had been running around town like a mad man, speaking to every one he saw. "what are you looking for agent Scully?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe nothing." He rested his head against the back of the seat. "who ever did this was clever, but it doesn't make scene. People kidnap and kill children all the time. Their bodies are usually dumped in shallow graves where they are least likely to be found. Why not do that...going through all the trouble of making that circle. They were making sure his body was found."

Zoe watched his face, he was trying so hard to get the pieces to fit. "what we need is a profile. Give me a minuet." Zoe stepped out of the car and pulled her cell from her pocket. "hay, it's me. You've heard? Yeah it's true. We need your help, I need a profile. I'll send you my personal notes and wait for your call. Hay M... I appreciate this."

"who was that?" Will asked as she slid back into her seat.

"a friend of mine, he's a brilliant profiler. We'll have a work up in a matter of hours once I send him my notes." she pulled out her laptop and began typing away.

"more notes?"

"i need to note my friend's involvement, and the fake circle." she confirmed.

"that's a nice laptop you have there. It's small." Will was grasping for small talk.

"this is a cheep one, called a notebook. You can get one at Wal-mart." she told him. Will just nodded. She stopped what she was doing on the computer and smiled at him. "your not really interested in computers are you?"

"no," will admitted. "but I know you are. I have heard through the grapevine that you x-file agents are all something close to genius in your own rite. Your into tech stuff right?"

"I'm sure the rumor mill has told you a lot of hullabaloo. I am a techno nut, but no where close to genius. What else do the gossips have to say?"

"I don't want to go there."

"I do, it's OK. I've heard most of it. What is new?'

"geez, Zoe... I don't know. They call you guys spooks and say you guys all live together. That you have some big house in town, like a commune. When you partner transferred out you made this speech about not having partners." Zoe began to chuckle. "where did you partner transfer to?"

"we are all weird you know? Jimmy and johnny can complete each others sentences. We do live together, it's cheaper that way. Mike was under a lot of stress, he transferred to violent crimes for a much needed reprieve."

"violent crimes is a reprieve?"

"it is a lot easier catching human suspects than it is chasing ghost and flying saucers."

"you really do all live together?" Will was intrigued.

"like I said it is cheaper if we all pay part of the bills instead of each paying an individual bill. I can see how people think it is weird, but we have all been friends since the academy. Jo and I even share a room."

"speaking of rooms, we had better check into the motel. Looks like this one is gonna take some time, till "M" is it?" she nodded. "till M gives us a profile."

the cheapest motel in town was sparsely furnished with 1960 decor. At least the sheets were clean, and there wasn't any thing growing in the bath tub. Zoe set her laptop on the desk and plugged into the oldest modem she had ever seen. The thing was probably older than she was. A knock on the door made her jump. "who is it?"

"agent Scully." he called. Zoe unlocked the door and let him in. "get a load of the phone? Nothing but the best for the FBI."

"phone? Is that what it is? I thought it was a dinosaur!" she laughed.

"i'm tucking in for the night, just wanted to make sure you were set."

"I'm fine, just setting up the computer for a video chat."

"chat?"

"yeah...long story short there is a reason I share a room with Jo. I can't sleep when I'm alone." she sat in the chair in front of her computer.

"you mean you don't plan on getting any sleep while we are here? How are you supposed to go out on cases if you are unable to sleep? You have a reputation for being an excellent field agent..."

"yes and my partner was a man I trusted and loved... as a brother. Mike and I shared a room when on assignment."

"were you lovers?"

"far from it. There are some secrets that are never meant to be told. Learned that from an old friend of mine."

"agent Mulder?"

"no, his partner actually. Special agent Scully, she was an amazing woman. Dana and Fox were like parents to me. They had a son you know."

"believe me I know. Every person I meet asks if I'm him. I'm not." she smiled and nodded.

"i know. You look exhausted, it's OK if you want to go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"your sure?" she gave him a smile that would have convinced him were it not for the utter lack of conviction in her eyes. Those dark doors into her lonely soul, deep inside she was pleading for compassion. "do you want me to stay the night with you? Look we are supposed to be partners on this. I wish you would have told me about your little problem before I paid for two rooms, but as two adults I think we can spend the night in the same room."

"that won't be necessary agent Scully. I'm going to have a chat with my friends, get some information and I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
